Hielo sobre hielo
by Hispalypatia
Summary: Tras haber regresado a Arendelle y haber perpetrado un horrible crimen para usurpar el trono, sus planes no han salido como esperaba. La reina de Arendelle no ha quedado rendida a sus pies como aquella vez. Ahora, atemorizado, huye. Pero sabe a ciencia cierta que ella acabará alcanzándolo.


HIELO SOBRE HIELO

Cuando escuchó las puertas macizas de hielo azulado crujir tras él, con un sonido abismal y extrañamente metálico, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur supo que la muerte lo había alcanzado.

Se encontraba exhausto. Se ahogaba de frío, jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la huida tras haber perdido a su caballo desbocado y sus ropas estaban destrozadas y empapadas por la nieve. Sus guantes blancos, regios, que había logrado conservar con cuidado incluso durante el largo castigo impuesto por sus hermanos, paleando estiércol en los establos reales de las Islas del Sur, tampoco habían sobrevivido. Súbitamente, como si importaran lo más mínimo en medio de aquel panorama de desolación, Hans se sintió desprotegido sin ellos.

Pero sobre todo sentía miedo. Una gota, mezcla de sudor y de la humedad del ambiente, se deslizó por su frente y se congeló sobre su tabique nasal.

Terror.

Todo había salido mal. Su plan había fracasado. Había escapado de las Islas del Sur y de la condena humillante impuesta por sus hermanos mayores, y había regresado de incógnito a Arendelle. Su plan consistía en matar a la princesa Anna y lograr de ese modo que la reina Elsa quedara derrotada, vulnerable y desprotegida a sus pies, para usurpar el trono de Arendelle.

Hans había visto la reacción de Elsa hacía ya dos años, cuando él le había hecho creer que Anna había muerto congelada. Había visto el dolor desgarrador en sus ojos, antes de que ella se dejara caer sin fuerzas en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara, para llorar a su hermana. La zozobra del ánimo de la reina en aquel instante había sido tan profunda, al creer que había perdido lo que daba sentido a su existencia, que la tormenta de nieve que azotaba Arendelle, provocada por el poder descontrolado de Elsa, había cesado de repente.

Hans había supuesto que el desgarro, esta vez real, de ver morir a su hermana Anna, dejaría a Elsa a su merced, transida de dolor, incapaz de pensar e incapaz de luchar.

Pero ahora Anna estaba muerta, muerta por la espada de Hans ante los propios ojos de Elsa. Y no había sido así. Todo había sido inútil.

Hans había huido, llegando al palacio abandonado de hielo de la Montaña del Norte. Llevaba un día cabalgando. De pronto se dio cuenta, con un escalofrío, de que de algún modo _ella_ , en ese momento, lo tenía a él justo en el lugar que deseaba. No tenía ninguna prisa en cazarlo. Su magia era inexorable.

Las puertas dobles de hielo volvieron a sonar, esta vez con un lamento prolongado, como una nota musical lúgubre. Como si saludaran, después de tanto tiempo, a su reina. Un rayo de luz blanquecina hirió la atmósfera azul del palacio, ensanchándose a medida que las puertas se abrían.

Un nuevo escalofrío de absoluto terror pareció solidificarse a lo largo de la espina dorsal de Hans. _Ella_.

Sus jadeos se intensificaron y el horror lo paralizó. Iba a morir. No tenía escapatoria.

En el umbral de las puertas ahora abiertas se recortaba al trasluz una figura alta y esbelta, que parecía fundirse con el suelo. La ilusión se rompió cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Hans, con pasos lentos, sin prisa. Él reconoció el sonido de los tacones sobre el suelo frío. Hielo sobre hielo.

Elsa.

Volvió a detenerse, a una veintena de pasos de Hans. Su túnica, de suave tejido gélido, caía ajustándose lánguidamente a la esbeltez de su cuerpo desde un corpiño de cristales de hielo, y arrastraba tras de sí una capa amplia, transparente y ligera. Llevaba el pelo rubio platino en una trenza gruesa que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, y en la que brillaban minúsculas estrellas heladas. Hans reconoció en la mano derecha de ella su propia espada, manchada de sangre. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la túnica de Elsa, normalmente de color azul celeste, se había vuelto de un azul mucho más oscuro.

El hielo de las paredes y el suelo cambiaba de color también, lentamente, volviéndose grisáceo, con un aspecto como de tinta negra diluida en agua. Pero lo que realmente removió agónicamente algo dentro de Hans, haciendo que sintiera un nuevo impulso de huir adonde fuera, fueron los ojos de Elsa.

Aquella no era una mirada humana. Los iris azules, normalmente cálidos y alegres, destilaban ahora una oscuridad tan profunda que al príncipe se le olvidó por un momento cómo respirar. El abismo negro de las pupilas taladraba a Hans. Estaban muy dilatadas, y el príncipe supo instintivamente que él era el motivo. Así era como el depredador observaba a su presa.

Sintió un impulso casi histérico de suplicar perdón.

En medio de un pánico que crecía como la espuma, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia una de las dos escaleras que arrancaban al fondo, uniéndose en un rellano más arriba. Elsa movió apenas la mano izquierda, y un gigantesco bloque de hielo de afiladas aristas surgió del suelo, cortándole el paso por aquel lado. Hans patinó al frenar, y corrió en dirección contraria, hacia la otra escalera. Elsa volvió a alzar la mano, y un bloque igual que el anterior apareció con un siseo de cristal.

Hans evitó a duras penas chocar con el nuevo bloque y pasó apresuradamente entre ambas escaleras, hacia la fuente helada bajo el rellano. Elsa hizo un movimiento más amplio con el brazo izquierdo, y brotó una fila de afiladas estalagmitas de hielo, apuntadas hacia él como colmillos, justo delante de la fuente. Él se detuvo nuevamente, manteniendo el equilibrio con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar que una de las puntas le hiciera un corte en la mejilla, y que otra hiriera su brazo a través de la ropa jironada. Se volvió para mirarla, aterrorizado.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. A Hans le pareció que cada golpe seco de los tacones de hielo sobre el suelo era parte de una cuenta atrás hacia su final.

─Elsa… ─murmuró con voz ronca y trémula. Sentía la boca seca─. Por favor…

Por toda respuesta, ella hizo un veloz movimiento con la mano, disparando una ráfaga de nieve hacia las piernas del príncipe, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo. Hans ahogó un grito al dar con su cuerpo sobre la superficie dura y brillante, y se arrastró hacia un lado, alejándose de ella a la vez que evitaba las puntas de hielo, demasiado tembloroso para tratar de levantarse.

Impasible ante su pánico, Elsa continuó caminando hacia él. Súbitamente, en el movimiento más veloz que había hecho desde que atravesara las puertas, ella le apuntó velozmente con su mano izquierda abierta. Con un siseo sordo, un rayo plateado brotó de su palma e impactó contra la pantorrilla derecha de Hans, creando una gruesa capa de hielo que atrapó su pierna hasta la rodilla como un tubo gigantesco, fijándola al suelo e inmovilizándolo.

El príncipe gritó de dolor al sentir la mordedura gélida del hielo contra su piel, y jadeó. Se debatió tratando de liberarse, pero una fina capa de escarcha empezó a extenderse sobre su rodilla, como una advertencia.

─Es inútil. ─Elsa habló por primera vez, con los ojos fijos en él. Su voz atravesó a Hans como un dardo de hielo─. No te servirá de nada. No puedes escapar. No puedes huir de mí.

─Elsa… yo… ─gimió Hans con un hilo de voz, tratando de normalizar su respiración, superficial y acelerada.

─Aunque quizás… ─Una de las comisuras de los labios de ella se elevó, dejando ver los blancos dientes en una media sonrisa torcida y siniestra─. Sí. Pensándolo mejor… me encanta ver cómo te debates. Quiero verte a mis pies… _Quiero verte aterrorizado_.

Hans no podía controlar su respiración.

─E-Elsa… Por favor, no me… Por favor…

La reina de Arendelle se inclinó y acercó los rojos labios a su oído.

─Quiero verte sufrir _,_ Hans. _Quiero que experimentes una agonía antes de matarte_ ─susurró, y su aliento helado provocó en él un escalofrío casi convulso.

El príncipe apoyó como pudo las manos agarrotadas en el suelo frío, tratando de no sucumbir al hormigueo que empezaba a sentir en su pierna congelada.

─Reina… Elsa… de Arendelle…

Ella rió un instante, una carcajada seca.

─Tiene gracia. Así deberías haberte dirigido a mí desde el principio. Qué falta de respeto… ─Lo agarró del pelo de la nuca y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a alzar el rostro. Él apretó los dientes, jadeando de dolor─. No eres más que un cobarde, Hans ─musitó una vez más en el oído de él, que no pudo ver el rictus de desprecio que deformaba su boca.

Hans tiritaba. Estaba perdiendo completamente su dignidad real, pero no le importaba. Trató de articular palabras coherentes.

─Elsa… Reina. Te lo ruego. Ten piedad de mí… Por favor… Yo no quería…

─Mentira ─cortó Elsa, tirando aún más de su cabello, la rabia filtrándose por primera vez en su voz. Hans gimió cuando sus cervicales acusaron la tensión─. Mentira. Eres un mentiroso. Por supuesto que querías. Escapaste voluntaria y conscientemente de tu reino… y la mataste. ─Su voz gélida tembló un poco al final, un único atisbo de debilidad.

Soltó el cabello de él con brusquedad, se incorporó y mirándolo desde su altura levantó del suelo la punta de la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha, tocando con ella la barbilla del príncipe. Luego fue deslizando con deliberada lentitud el metal hasta apoyar el arma contra su hombro, con el filo contra el cuello de Hans.

─Clemencia ─pidió el príncipe con los ojos cerrados por un momento, respirando aceleradamente─. Clemencia. No quieres provocar una guerra entre reinos… Lo sabes…

El filo metálico se hundió un poco en su cuello, y Hans sintió un hilo de su propia sangre mezclándose con la de Anna sobre la hoja.

─¿Clemencia? ─La voz de Elsa se volvió grave, profunda con el odio contenido─. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico de pedir clemencia ahora? ¿La tuviste tú con Anna, Hans?

Él no pudo responder a aquello. Se limitó a seguir respirando, temblando.

─No habrá tal guerra entre reinos ─prosiguió Elsa con aquella voz afilada como un carámbano, sin apartar la espada─. La única guerra que se librará la has empezado tú en Arendelle… y vamos a terminarla aquí. Tu sangre por la suya. Un trato justo, ¿no crees?

Los temblores de Hans se intensificaron, y su respiración se hizo aún más irregular y superficial, por el terror.

─No tienes ni idea ─declaró Elsa en voz baja, deslizando suavemente la espada hacia atrás por el cuello de él─ de lo malsanamente placentero que me resulta contemplarte aquí, ahora, indefenso a mis pies… suplicando. ─Una sonrisa macabra empezó a dibujarse en sus labios. Los iris azules parecían haber quedado reducidos a dos anillos dibujados alrededor de las pupilas.

Hans aguardó a la muerte, con los ojos cerrados, respirando aún aceleradamente pero casi aliviado, agradeciendo interiormente que todo acabara. Quería ir al infierno, a cualquier parte, escapar de aquellos ojos inhumanos, de aquel miedo. Algo en él empezó a adormecerse. Sus jadeos remitieron un poco.

Pero sólo fueron unos segundos.

Un fuerte golpe metálico lo sacó de la somnolencia, llenándolo de un nuevo pánico instintivo que no tardaría en cobrar sentido, y advirtió que ya no sentía el borde de la espada sobre la piel entumecida de su cuello. Abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección del sonido. Elsa había arrojado la espada a unos metros, y ahora lo contemplaba con un leve destello de burla en sus ojos fríos.

La reina de Arendelle asió su mandíbula con una mano y se inclinó nuevamente a su lado, colocando su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

─Demasiado tarde para pedir clemencia, príncipe. ¿De verdad creías que te iba a ser tan fácil sucumbir? ─Puso su otra mano sobre el hielo que atrapaba la pierna de Hans contra el suelo─. Te dije que tu muerte no sería rápida. ─La oscura sonrisa que jugaba con su boca se hizo más amplia y evidente, y él contempló la crueldad amarga de sus labios antes de que ella se acercara de nuevo a su oído y le susurrara─: _Te dije que quería verte sufrir antes de matarte._

Una magia desconocida brotó de sus dedos sobre la pierna de él y siseó a través del hielo. Hans empezó a notar en la extremidad ya casi insensible punzadas que se fueron haciendo más y más evidentes, como si dagas heladas horadaran cada pulgada de su piel y se hundieran despiadadamente en su carne. Sus gemidos fueron aumentando de intensidad, y se retorció desesperadamente. La parte interior del hielo comenzó a teñirse de escarlata, y súbitamente sintió el crujido de los huesos de su pierna. Un nuevo e inhumano dolor ascendió como una descarga eléctrica, y Hans dio con la espalda en el suelo, lanzando un prolongado alarido de sufrimiento que rebotó en las gélidas paredes.

Elsa lo contempló indiferente durante dos largos minutos, mientras él jadeaba, temblaba y crispaba las manos agarrándose la ropa, rigidizándose y sin atreverse a moverse, manteniéndose tumbado en el suelo.

─Duele, ¿verdad? ─dijo ella en voz baja. Él entreabrió los ojos y la miró, descubriendo ahora en los ojos azul hielo una tristeza abrumadora e infinita─. Y no es ni una ínfima parte de lo que siento yo ahora… aquí. ─Se llevó una mano al pecho; pareció casi vulnerable, casi conmovedora por un momento─. Me has quitado a mi hermana. Me has arrebatado lo que más quería, lo que daba sentido a mi vida ─musitó ella con voz rota.

Y allí, en medio del frío, del entumecimiento, del miedo y del dolor de la pierna fracturada, Hans experimentó arrepentimiento, durante una fracción eterna de segundo, y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Pero sólo fue una fracción de segundo. El hermoso rostro níveo de Elsa volvió a endurecerse con aquel rictus cruel, que se deformó hasta convertirse en una mueca que dejaba entrever los dientes. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Hans, encima de su corazón.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, comprendiendo lo que ella se disponía a hacer justo un segundo antes de que ocurriera.

─No…

─Esto ─susurró ella, mientras una energía gélida fluía desde su mano hasta el pecho de él, llenándolo de un dolor agudo mientras su corazón se congelaba─ es por mi hermana. Por la vida que nos aguardaba juntas, y que le has quitado… que nos has quitado a las dos. ─La caja torácica de Hans subió y bajó ostensiblemente bajo la mano de Elsa, mientras boqueaba intentando respirar─. Tendrás ─prosiguió Elsa, implacable; la energía seguía fluyendo de su mano, casi con saña─ el mismo final que me hiciste creer que ella había tenido aquel día. Congelada… hasta la muerte. ─Hans comenzó a emitir un estertor agónico, irregular y tembloroso, como si tuviera fiebre, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello se teñían lentamente de blanco─. Ahora sabrás qué se siente. ─La reina de Arendelle retiró por fin su mano, y el flujo de la magia cesó.

Elsa, de nuevo en silencio y con la frialdad taladrando a Hans desde sus ojos de hielo, quedó arrodillada a su lado, contemplándolo inconmovible. Hans se enfrentaba, finalmente, a lo que lo había perseguido desde que matara a Anna: ahora sí estaba sentenciado, y lo sabía. La rigidez empezó a agarrotarle los miembros, aunque no a mitigar el dolor lacerante y pulsante de su pierna quebrantada. Elsa se había asegurado de que pudiera sentirlo hasta el final.

Se llevó con dificultad las manos al pecho, una dentro de otra, en un intento instintivo de guardar el calor. Sus temblores se volvían convulsos por momentos.

Se sintió agonizar. De nuevo hizo un esfuerzo por articular palabras con sentido, sin tartamudear.

─¿Qué pensaría… ella… de ti… ahora? ─Casi le pareció poder jurar, por un momento, que algo tembló en la mirada de Elsa─. Mira… lo que has… hecho… conmigo. ─Forzó una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona─. ¿En qué… te has convertido? Me equivocaba… contigo… Verdaderamente… eres… un monstruo. ─La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca, como si se congelara, y el aliento continuó brotando irregularmente entre los dientes apretados. La piel de sus manos se volvía de un color blanco azulado─. Yo no… merecía… esta brutalidad. Anna… tuvo… una muerte… rápida…

No pudo acabar. Súbitamente Elsa, con una rabia ciega destellando en el rostro, lo agarró del cuello, crispando los dedos.

─¡No menciones a mi hermana! ¡No te atrevas a mancillar su nombre! ─bramó violentamente, con voz desgarrada; su mirada era una intensa mezcla de odio, furia y dolor, mientras él pugnaba por seguir respirando─. ¡Ya no existe! ¡Está muerta por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Se ha ido… y esta vez no volverá!

Su voz se quebró al final. Soltó su cuello y, con la respiración acelerada por la ira, colocó la mano sobre la otra pierna de Hans. Él emitió sólo un gemido ronco de alarma. Esta vez fue mucho más rápido: el hielo cubrió la pierna hasta la rodilla en cuestión de segundos, y se enrojeció rápidamente por los carámbanos que se clavaban, quebrando piel, músculo y hueso. Hans, casi vencido ya por la hipotermia acelerada y las convulsiones rígidas, sólo pudo proferir una especie de berrido ronco, entrecortado, contorsionando el rostro en la agonía.

Ya no volvió a hablar. Se quedó allí, tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración silbante, tiritando, con las piernas destrozadas metidas en aquellos tubos de hielo, con el pelo ya completamente blanco perlado, con escarcha extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Elsa aguardó, con los ojos fijos en él.

Fue sólo cuestión de unos minutos. Cuando el momento llegó, todo su cuerpo se endureció y se volvió brillante y azul, con un siseo crujiente. La estatua de hielo en la que se había convertido el malogrado príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur quedó allí, en el suelo del palacio, para siempre.

Estaba muerto.

Elsa expiró con lentitud el aire contenido y cerró los ojos.

Lo había hecho. Había matado a Hans. Anna estaba vengada. Y su propia sed de sangre, saciada. Las últimas palabras del príncipe resonaron en su cabeza. "¿Qué he hecho, en qué me he convertido?", pensó con un escalofrío, mirándose las blancas manos.

De pronto, más allá de la liberación o alivio falso provocado por la venganza, la reina Elsa de Arendelle se sintió muy cansada. Sus pupilas volvieron lentamente a su tamaño normal. Toda su pena pareció abatirse de un golpe sobre ella. Le dolía el cuerpo, y el alma le pesaba por la tristeza, tan grande que no podía llorar. Sabía que ya no hallaría consuelo ni alegría en nada. Anna estaba muerta.

Comenzaba a nevar dentro del palacio, sobre el hielo negruzco. Elsa se incorporó y ascendió con lentitud por una de las dos escaleras, después de que el bloque de hielo se deshiciera suavemente a su paso. Los copos de nieve, que normalmente parecían evitar respetuosamente su cuerpo, caían ahora sobre su pelo y sus hombros. Lavaban la oscuridad de su vestido, como si lo limpiaran, devolviéndole el azul claro de siempre.

Paso tras paso cansado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, llegó a la terraza superior, la que ofrecía una magnífica vista de todo el valle. Allí había sido donde había congelado el corazón de su hermana la primera vez, tras perder el control. Fijó los ojos en el lugar exacto donde Anna había recibido el golpe de su magia y luego había caído de rodillas al suelo, jadeando. Habría dado lo que fuera por regresar a aquel momento, por volver a ver la vida en el rostro de su hermana. Notó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le empañaron.

Se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza, notando en la cara el viento amigo, compañero fiel de sus poderes. El sol se ponía a lo lejos, casi oculto entre nubes, y la nevada arreciaba a su alrededor, cubriendo ya completamente su pelo y sus hombros. Apoyó las manos en la barandilla, sin fuerzas, notando cómo empezaban a ponerse rígidas. Unas lágrimas cayeron y se congelaron en regueros sobre su rostro. Elsa sólo quería abandonarse, dejarse llevar del mundo. Ya nada la ataba a la vida.

El movimiento de su pecho era cada vez más relajado, como si su cuerpo entrara en un sueño profundo. La nieve continuaba cayendo, casi con ternura, como si ungiera el cuerpo de su reina. El hielo continuó extendiéndose por su ser, indoloro y silencioso, sin provocarle sufrimiento o agonía. Su vestido y su piel se volvieron blancos.

Cerró los ojos cansados. Le pareció oír que una voz conocida, infantil, la llamaba. " _Hazme un muñeco de nieve…_ " Esbozó con dificultad una triste sonrisa, que fue su último gesto.

"Ya voy, Anna. Ya voy, mi pequeña. Mi amor…"

Una gélida luz plateada llenó su mente. Luego, nada.

Cuando la nieve cesó en silencio y el hielo terminó de envolver su cuerpo con un leve siseo crujiente, los ojos de Elsa, ahora tan azules como el resto de ella, miraban al horizonte sin ver.

Lejos, en Arendelle, una comitiva fúnebre transportaba el cuerpo de la princesa Anna de Arendelle sobre unas andas.

Los cortadores de hielo, en el valle ahora extrañamente sombrío, cantaban al ritmo de los golpes de sus herramientas. Su tono era lúgubre, lento.

 _Teme al hielo destructor_

 _y al alma de la nieve,_

 _la oscura magia en su interior_

 _ojalá que no te lleve._

 _Pues has de escapar_

 _sin pensar,_

 _tu aciago destino_

 _a buscar,_

 _certero el hierro caerá,_

 _la muerte te ha de hallar_

 _y yerto yacerás…_

Lejos, en Arendelle, una primavera triste empezaba a derretir la nieve.


End file.
